Two Choices
by randomchick51
Summary: Neal thinks of the two choices he has and decides if he is "a con or a man". Set right after Under the Radar. Spoilers. complete
1. Two Choices

**Two Choices**

**Author's note: well, I am failing at my promise to myself not to right an aftermath to a finale, but at this **point**, I really don't care, because it's Jeff Eastin's fault for giving us horrible cliffhangers. Now, I have complete faith in Neal, and I don't believe he stole the stuff so don't read this if you want him to be evil.**

**Warning: a lot of spoilers, so if you haven't seen all the episodes, you probably shouldn't read this**

**Disclaimer: If I owned White Collar, I would not torture my viewers with cliffhangers and incredibly long half-season breaks, but obviously that happens, so that means I don't own it.**

**.oOo.**

Neal stood in the middle of all the priceless treasure and smiled to himself. This was amazing. An anonymous letter leads him to one of the greatest collections of art and jewels in the world. It seemed too good to be true. Then reality came crashing down onto him. It _was_ too good to be true. He thought back to the postcards with chess moves Keller had sent him. Anonymous notes usually got him in trouble.

Neal realized he had two options here. One, call Moz. They could take this priceless treasure, and run. They would be set for life; he could meet up with Alex. He would be content.

Or, option two. He could call Peter; turn over the ships contents. He would continue working with the FBI. Moz would mock him, but he knew the short man was starting to consider Peter, El, and even Jones as friends. He could be with Sara, with whom he was starting to have real feelings for. He hadn't felt that way since the plane exploded. He could be _happy._

Eight years ago, he would have taken option one in a heartbeat; that treasure was a conman's dream. But now… Now, his best friend was an FBI agent, for once he didn't hate his coworkers, he enjoyed getting to know the agents and El. And… he was falling in love with a white collar bounty hunter.

Peter's voice rang in his head, _You can either be a con or a man; you can't be both._ This decision would decide which he was. He wanted to be a man, he really did, but he had been a con for as long as he could remember. He didn't know how to do anything else. He looked at the treasure and pulled out his phone. He hit speed dial 1. The phone rang seven times before the man finally answered.

**.oOo.**

**Author's note: Okay, maybe I lied when I said I wouldn't have evil cliffhangers, but I won't make you wait months! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! (hint hint)**


	2. His Choice

**His Choice**

**Author's note: I love all of my readers! Thank you so much for the reviews! This is the last chapter. Isn't it sad?**

**Warning: a few spoilers, and slightly bad language**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Matt Bomer and everything else White Collar related is not mine. Isn't it sad?**

**.oOo.**

_What do you want, Caffrey? _Peter's voice growled through the phone. Neal flinched. Peter hadn't called him Caffrey in months. He only did that when he felt he couldn't trust Neal.

"Peter, you need to see something," Neal replied hesitantly, unsure if he had made the right choice. Peter heard in his voice how hurt he was, but wasn't ready to trust him after seeing that burning painting.

_Bring it to the office_. Peter spoke softer, but Neal could still hear a lot of anger in his voice.

"Um, it's not really portable," Neal said looking around him at all of the boxes, "I assume you've been watching my tracking data?"

_That's what agents do; they make sure suspects don't commit any more crimes, _he replied. Neal closed his eyes in sadness.

"Just meet me here," Neal snapped.

.oOo.

"Caffrey, what the hell are you doing in a storage unit?' Peter's voice came through the door. Neal walked over and let Peter in.

"Just look around," he said. Peter walked a few feet in the door, and then spun on Neal.

"You turning yourself in, Caffrey?" he asked accusingly. Neal sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the note that had led him here.

"This was on my table at June's, along with this" Neal said as he pulled out the key. "_Someone _ _breaking in could explain why the painting was in the explosion," _Peter thought to himself,_ "then again, Caffrey could just be covering his tracks, but if that were so, why would he bring me to the treasure and not June's?"_

Peter sighed and said, "Okay, I'll try and see who sent this," then, as a warning, "but don't think this gets off the suspect list. You'll be monitored closely-"

"You'll check my anklet daily again, Jones, Diana or another agent will be watching me at June's 24/7. I know the drill." Neal looked away for a moment, then asked, "Where does this leave us?"

It was Peters turn to look away. He wanted to trust Neal, but it seemed as if every time he started to put his faith in him, Neal gave him a reason not to. Peter finally sighed, and changed the subject. "Be at the office at 8:00, not a minute later." Peter then turned and headed for the door.

"Peter!" Neal called out. Peter turned and looked at Neal. "Peter… I, I'm trying to be a man, not a con. I really am."

Peter looked at Neal and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Okay. See you tomorrow, Neal."

Neal let out a sigh of relief. It may take a while, but eventually, things would go back to normal again. "See you tomorrow, Peter!" he called as the man left the building.

Neal looked at the treasure around him one more time. He couldn't believe all he had just given up. He began to walk out of the warehouse, when he stopped, picked up a few jewels and put them in his pocket. "_For a rainy day,"_ he thought.

**.oOo.**

**Author's note: The end.**

**Yay! They trust each other again! Please review!**


End file.
